


The star is right

by Someone_who_cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_who_cares/pseuds/Someone_who_cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius isn't always wrong. Sometimes Remus has to be. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The star is right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you are going to read this.
> 
> Sorry for any typos and please tell me if you find any so I can change it.

-Moony, wait! What's going on?- Sirius run after his boyfriend. Remus was acting strange and this time wasn't the full moon.  
-You know what's going on. I've seen you with her.- Sirius had no idea what was he talking about. But Remus knew this day will come. He knew everybody saw him as an abomination. But he never thought this day will come so fast. Sirius obviously had enough. He didn't blame him.  
-Moons, what do you think you saw?  
-Sirius. I'm not stupid. Don't talk to me like I am. I saw you giving a gift to Mary and I saw how she hugged you.- Lupin said in his always-calm voice but he sounded really sad. Sirius took his hand.  
-Remus John Lupin. You idiot. Come with me.- Sirius pulled him by his hand towards their room. When he opened the door Remus couldn't believe his eyes. His entire bed was covered in chocolate. Chocolate frogs, chocolate bars, cookies, etc. He turned around to see his boyfriend leaning against the door frame and looking at him with the smirk on his beautiful mouth.  
-I don't understand.- Remus said turning back to his bed.  
-Now you know how I feel most of the time.- Sirius smiled and came close. He put his hands around Remus' waist and put a gentle kiss on his neck.  
-Well, my dear Moony. As you know, we couldn't go to Hogsmeade last time because we were busy running around the forest with our favourite werewolf. So I asked Mary to buy as many chocolate as she can carry because I know you don't have much left. And I gave her a gift to say thank you.  
Remus turned around still in Sirius' arms.  
-I'm sorry, Pads. I don't know what came to me.- Well, he knew. But he also knew how much Sirius hated when he talk less about himself.  
-I'm sure we'll find a proper way four you to show me just how sorry you are.- Sirius said playfully while biting Remus' neck.  
-We can't do that right now, Sirius.  
-Why?  
-My bed is occupied.  
-Good thing is that mine isn't.- Sirius pushed Remus toward his bed and locked the door. They don't want to scar James again.


End file.
